Letters From the Heart
by HogwartsDreamer113
Summary: Short letters from various canon and OC characters to their family members, friends, and loved ones. Inspired by CelticGames4's story, "With Love". Updates expected twice a week. Chapter 1: Finnick to Annie: Stay strong.
1. Finnick to Annie: Stay Strong

**Author's note: This idea comes from my online friend, CelticGames4. I like her series of letters so much I decided to do one of my own.**

**Because the letters will be short, I'll have bi-weekly updates, most likely on Mondays and Thursdays. :)**

**The first one is Finnick and Annie, because I just had to start with my favorite cannon pairing. :) It's kind of a sad one to start out with though…**

**My apologies to anyone with the names listed in the postscript. :)**

**Finnick to Annie**

_Post Second Rebellion_

Dearest Annie,

I don't honestly know how to begin… I guess I'll start with I'm sorry. I didn't want to die. Then again, none of us did. It just… happened. With any war, people die, many times in situations they can't control. I can't even begin tell you how sorry I am for leaving you. The worst part about dying was I _knew_ I wasn't going to make it out of that tunnel alive, and that I was never going to see you again, or meet our baby. I hate having to leave you and the baby, Annie. I hate it.

That being said, you need to keep your promise. You need to stay strong, especially with our baby on the way. You're not alone, remember. You have Ava, Superior, and my mom to help you out. You are going to be the world's best mother, but you need to be there for them. I have faith in you that you can do it. I love you. Remember that I am always watching.

_Love always,_

_Finnick Odair_

P.S. Please don't give the baby the first name Finnick (so he doesn't have to live in my awesomely epic shadow) or anything ridiculous like Mildred, Bartholomew, Weed, Mud, Pumpkin, North West, Blue Ivy, Apple, Coco, or Buford.


	2. Annie to Finnick: Just Like You

**Annie to Finnick **

_Approximately five years after the rebellion_

Dear Finnick,

Five years have passed since you left. I still keep writing though. You were right, it definitely helps. I'm okay. I have good days and bad days, but I'm okay.

Our little boy, Kai Finnick Odair, turns five tomorrow. He's beautiful, Finn. He looks like you, except with my dark hair. Meredith says that's the only difference between him and you at that age, the color of his hair. He has the most energy of anyone I've ever seen. He wears me out most days. He has a sweet, soft side too, though, just like you.

He asked me why he didn't have a daddy the other day. I took him to the memorial they built in the square, the one that lists all the causalities of District Four citizens from the rebellion and the games. I told him that his daddy was a hero, who died so we could be free and without worries. And you know what he said? He said, "Someday, I'm going to be just like my daddy!" That made me cry a little, because he touched my heart by saying that. And just like you would have, Kai became very concerned then and asked what was wrong. I told him I was happy, not sad. After giving me a big hug, he seemed content with that answer.

I've kept my promise, Finn. I kept living, even though at times it's been so hard. But Kai and others who love and care about me make it ten times easier. Without them, I'd be lost. Kai keeps me whole, and having someone who needs me to stay strong helps me so much. I still miss you. Every single day I miss you. Not a moment goes by that you're not on my mind. And when it's time, I'll see you again someday. That's a guarantee.

Loving and missing you,

Annie


	3. Levi to His Parents: Alone

**Levi Charles to his parents, Herman and Suzanna **

_District 8_

_A week prior to the reaping of the Seventieth Hunger Games_

Dear Mother and Father,

Do you know how badly I want to call you Mom and Dad? Extremely so. But I can't bring myself to do it. Why? Because a mother and father are just the people who conceived me, which is who you are to me. A mom and dad, however, love their children know matter what. It doesn't matter if their son likes playing with dolls, daughter hates shopping and make-up or if either loves the same sex; their parents love them just the same. You don't. Instead, you shun me just because I like other guys. You even turned my baby sister away from me. I _need_ you, but you're not here for me. In fact, you _never_ were.

Do you have any idea how that makes me feel? Alone. Like shit. I don't have anyone to turn to, not even my parents. I'm _suicidal. _There, I said it. Do you even care? Probably not. You would probably prefer me dead, actually. But I thought since I don't want to live anymore, why should I just kill myself when I could save the life of some innocent kid, someone who's actually loved by his family. So next week, I'm going to volunteer for the games and just let some Career kill me. They'd be happy to do it. You'll be happy too, because I'll be gone from your life. I'll stop "bringing shame to the family".

You probably won't even read this letter, since I'll most like end up tearing it up or burning it. But I just wanted to get my feelings out to _someone_, even if it is just a piece of paper. I'm just hoping Heaven is happier than Earth. And believe what you want, but I really don't think I'm damned to burn in hell for all eternity just because I'm gay. At least give me _something_ happy to look forward to.

Your so-called son,

Levi

**Author's note: It turns out Levi didn't have to volunteer; he was reaped and killed in the bloodbath. :'( The only member of his family to feel remorse for the way they treated him was his eleven-year-old sister, Marie, who began questioning her parents' beliefs. **


	4. Superior to Julius: Just a Number

***Author's note: Superior/Julius, aka "Sulius", for those of you who don't know, is my very first pairing with another author. The castle Superior is referring to is a topic on my Hunger Games Roleplay forum ( forum/Hunger-Games-Roleplay-Forum/125204/ ) called OC Castle, a collaboration of the forum members OCs. :) **

**Superior Hudson (Owned by myself) to Julius Saunders (Owned by Kate-The-Great-And-Powerful)**

_District 4_

_Post-rebellion AU _

Dear Julius,

We met in the strangest way possible. In a castle*****, in the middle of who-knows-where! We're both from District Four, but have never met before arriving at the castle mainly because that would be impossible. You were eighteen during the sixth Hunger Games, and I was born about forty-six years later, around the time of the fifty-second games. That's two Quarter Quells to come and go! You're old enough to be my grandfather…

Okay, never mind… that's a _really _weird thought… The point is, to me, age is just a number. So what if you're technically sixty-four years older than me? Some people may say that's pedophilic. But it's not! When we met, we were both eighteen. We're still the same age as each other now. Besides, in the castle, I'm a few months older if I remember correctly. How's that pedophilic? Also, what about the others in the castle? Alder? Helix? Cae? Violet? Basically every couple we have has one person who's way older than the other. To us younger partners, age doesn't matter.

What matters to us is love. I love you, Julius, with all my heart. When we got out of that castle, if you suddenly turned into an eighty-two year old man like you would be in my world if you had won your games, I would still love you. I don't care if that sounds weird or creepy. It's true.

I fell in love with you quickly, and I fell for you hard. You helped me recover after a bad relationship left me broken and hanging by a thread. With you, I learned how to love again. I don't even know what I fell for first. Your looks, with your tall stature, dark hair, warm brown eyes, and gorgeous smile? Your sweet, lovable personality? Your adorable speaking habits of mixing up, combining, and leaving out words? A combination of all those things? Most likely. All I know is that I love you, and nothing will ever change that.

Age doesn't matter. Love does.

Love always,

Superior


	5. Granola to Yogurt: Not a Chance

**Granola Barlow (owned by me) to Yogurt Matthews (owned by Wetstar)**

_Post Twenty-Seventh Hunger Games_

_District Nine and District Three respectfully._

Dear Yogurt,

You probably don't know me. I'm Granola Barlow, victor of the twenty-seventh Hunger Games. I just won. Honestly, I'm not handling it well.

I guess this is still fan-mail, even though we're both victors now. Do you even read fan-mail? I heard most victors don't. Some even burn their letters. In some ways I hope you do that. In others I hope you don't.

I've looked up to you ever since you won the games two years ago. I always knew you would win. Just… don't be creeped out… I think I'm in love with you. I don't know, maybe it's just a fan girl crush. But I think you're adorable. And really sweet.

I really want to meet you. The only problem is, when I finally do, will I have the courage to speak to you? Probably not. So if I seem aloof and standoffish, don't be offended. I'm just scared. Scared of what? I don't know. Scared you won't accept me, I guess. I mean, why would you? I'm a mess, I'll admit it. I might be a bit obsessed with you. You're like a celebrity to me. In a way, you kind of are. And that means I am too. I don't really want to be famous. Do you?

I'm rambling again. Sorry. That's another reason I'm a mess. I never used to be so jumpy or ramble on like this. I guess it was the Games that did it. Now I'm more nervous than before. And I talk to myself. A lot. Even as I write this I'm talking to myself. And I have OCD, otherwise known as Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. I _need_ things to be nice and organized, mostly. Everything in my room needs to be in its place. I always need to have a schedule and plan things ahead of time. If these things don't happen, I get really stressed. I've always had this, but now it's worse. Plus, I think it applies to crushes too….

So, yeah. Basically I'm a freak. I have no clue how I ever won the Games. I probably will never be able to talk to you for fear of making a fool of myself. I have no chance with you. Even if our names do sound good together…

You know…. I'm not going to even going to send this letter. Because if there is even a chance you'll read it, you'll just end up seeing what a freak I am. So I'm going to just stop here.

Your biggest fan,

Granola Barlow


	6. Satin to Apollo: I Won't Say It

**Author's note: I know this is a day late, but that's because I was busy yesterday. But here it is now.**

**Satin Charles-McCarron (owned by me and partially by Kate-The-Great-And-Powerful) to Apollo Campbell (owned by CelticGames4)**

Dear Apollo,

Hey, it's me, Satin. You think I'd be used to playful teasing by now. Alec and I mock each other all the time. I have no idea why this time is different. Maybe it's because Harmony and Tarrah are teasing us too? I don't know…

Anyways, thanks for inviting me to your family's barbeque. I had a lot of fun, excluding the teasing. I'm still refusing to say it. It's not a "when we get together" no matter what they say. We can be whatever we want. Friends, a couple. Whatever. Friends sounds just about right to me right now. At least, that's my story, and I'm sticking to it.

Although… I remember when we met. You provided entertainment in the most boring science lesson ever – mitosis versus meiosis, I think – by "accidently" flinging your pencil across the room. I don't know why that was so funny, but it just was. And then you comforted me during history about my dad just giving up, when you just barely met me an hour before. How many people would do that without feeling awkward? And don't forget those pick-up lines! How can something be so cheesy yet make me smile at the same time? And even though you're not exactly an animal person, you still rode those horses with me, just to make me happy, and even though you fell off multiple times while trying to get on, you kept trying, just for me.

Still… I won't say it! I won't say that four letter word that starts with L and rhymes with dove. I tell myself it's because it's not true. I'm still in love with one of my best friends, even though he doesn't, and will never, love me back. But deep down I know the real reason. I don't want to say it because I don't want prove that Alec, Harmony, and Tarrah are right.

Your fri-…

Oh, what's the point? I'm just going to go ahead and say it…

Love,

Satin


	7. Cato to Clove: Too Late

**Author's note: My first attempt a Clato. :)**

**Warning: beware of Cato's foul language.**

**Cato to Clove**

_Shortly after Clove's death_

Clove,

What the hell happened to me? I'm a total mess.

For as long as I can remember, I dreamed of winning the Hunger Games, and bringing pride and honor to District Two. That's what we've always been taught, right? We've been trained to kill ever since the age of five or six. The thirst for blood is acceptable here, even encouraged. I'm so close to achieving my only goal in life. Only the boy from Eleven, the girl from Five, Lover Boy, and the Girl on Fire remain in my way now. I kill them, and I get to go home.

Then why do I feel like shit?

I hate to admit it, but… I'm starting to think it's because we could have gone home together, but District Eleven had to ruin that, didn't he? We could have made it home, Clove. Both of us. But that's not possible now…

It's my fault. All of it. I should have gone after the Girl on Fire myself. I should have come sooner when you screamed my name. But by the time I got there, it was too late. You were fading, and within minutes your cannon fired. I couldn't save you.

Don't worry, Clove. Eleven's going to pay. I'll get him.

Why am I so upset over this? You were just my district partner, barely even a friend…. Right?

Wrong. You meant so much more to me than that. I'm just starting to realize that now. I think I'm actually in love with you…

Yeah, shitty timing right? I just wish I had the chance to tell you. I'll win for you, Clove. I promise.

Cato

**Author's note: By the way, I will take requests. :)**


	8. Haymitch to Katniss and Peeta:Stay Alive

**Author's Note: A request from FannieForever15. Hope it turned out be what you expected, or better. :)**

**Warning: Again, chapter contains swearing. I mean, come on, it's Haymitch. :)**

**Haymitch to Katniss and Peeta**

_Seventy-fourth Hunger Games_

Katniss and Peeta,

See, look, I'm trying here. I gave up my alcohol for you two to help you succeed, so I expect some gratitude. Of course, I'm miserable without the stuff. I now have nothing to keep my mind off things. Effie suggested writing something since writing is "very therapeutic for the soul". Bullshit. Still, I have nothing else to do other than stare at your screens until I'm needed, so I asked her what the hell I should write about. She suggested writing a letter to you two. Eh, why not?

I think this is the first time I actually listened to what that damn woman told me to do…

Anyway… I've never worked my ass off so hard for any other tribute than I have for you. Finding sponsors is no easy business, and I'd much rather be in bed with my alcohol. That is definitely the easy option. It's what I've been doing the past twenty-some years. You're lucky I actually see something in you. Something that tells me you can make it out, and maybe I should start paying attention. Don't prove me wrong.

I'm going to go out of character here and act like a mentor should for once. Don't act so damn surprised.

Peeta – Believe in yourself. Katniss sure does. You're determined, even if you are focused on keeping her alive. You can do this, if you just set you mind to it. And stop being stubborn and let Katniss get the damn medicine!

Katniss: Do you understand what "romance" is? A "feeling of love and affection" according to this dictionary I picked up somewhere. More of it, Sweetheart. That's what the Capitol wants, and what will help you survive.

After all that, the best advice I can give to you is this. Stay alive, plain and simple.

H

**Author's note: Well, how was that? Not too bad, I hope…**


	9. Marie to Levi: Little Sister

**Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of an update Monday. I kind of… um… forgot it was Monday? I don't know… Anyways, I give you a chapter two days (maybe even three) in a row. :)**

**Remember Levi from chapter 3? Here's his little sister.**

**Marie Charles to Levi Charles**

_Age 11, District Eight_

_Post Seventieth Hunger Games_

Levi,

I'm so confused. The day you died I spent the last hour or two crying in my room. Mom and Dad don't even care that you're gone. Most parents would be devastated, but they weren't… They seemed indifferent. I told myself I shouldn't care either. That's what they've been telling me since I was seven, that I shouldn't care about you, or even talk to you because of "the shame you brought to the family" by being gay. I didn't understand back then, but I listened to them anyway.

You were my big brother once. Is it wrong to say you're my favorite brother, even though I had two once? You were always there for me, as a playmate, a protector, someone to talk to, or anything else I needed. Then that day came when Eric – your best friend – came and told us you were gay. When Mom and Dad told me not to have anything to do with you, I listened to them, because parents are supposed to know everything and always do what's right, aren't they? That's what I always thought, but… I guess not.

It took me awhile to realize why I was crying over you death, but I finally figured it out. Despite everything, I still loved you. I still do. When I saw you just stand there in the middle of the bloodbath, I knew you had given up. At first I didn't understand why, but then I realized you probably felt alone, right? You had no friends, and your parents insulted you and frequently told you how ashamed they are of you. Even your little sister abandoned you.

I miss you, Levi, and I feel guilty for shutting you out for so long. I wish I hadn't. I… I didn't even get to say goodbye, or I'm sorry. I've never cried so much in my life.

I also have never been so confused. Why do our parents think being gay is unnatural and evil? Is it? I don't think so, but I can't be sure.

Ryan says it's not. I met him at school not long after the bloodbath. He's been helping me through this, since his older sister, Ester, is your district partner, and he lost her too. He says it shouldn't matter what gender you like, because we're family, and family is more important than reputation or anything else Mom and Dad are worried about. I think he's right. I just wish Mom and Dad could understand that.

I hope you can forgive me for what I've done to you. No matter what, you'll always be my big brother. And I'll always be your little sister, no matter what Mom and Dad say.

Love (I mean it),

Marie


	10. Katniss to Prim: Is It Worth It?

**Author's Note: Okay, maybe not two days in a row… but I got it pretty close…**

**Another request, this time from ****CrazyWriter7586. :)**

**Katniss to Prim**

_Post- rebellion_

Dear Prim,

It seems like ages since I saw you last. I wonder what you'd look like now, Little Duck. Pretty, I'm sure, much more so than I am.

If you asked me a few months ago how I was doing, I'd probably say terrible. But now I think I'm more like "okay". Peeta came back just a few months ago, and we've slowly begun to grow back together again. We continue our game of "Real or Not Real" to help him know the difference between what really happened and what didn't. I'm helping him, and he helps me. I think we're helping each other heal.

That's why I'm writing to you now, even though you're… gone. Peeta says it helps. I'm not sure if it really does or not. Sometimes I think everything I did went to waste. The only reason I was in the games was to protect you, and look where that got us. I know Snow is gone, and so are the Games. But at what cost? The life of my Little Duck, that's what.

Is it really worth it, Prim? You would say it is, but I'm not really sure.

Maybe things will get better. Maybe I'll marry Peeta. I love him, that much I am sure of. But one thing's for sure; I will never stop wanting my little sister back.

Love,

Katniss

**Author's note: Sorry that took so long… my internet has been down, and all I've been able to do is PM people on my phone. *sighs***

**I've never written Katniss before, so hopefully that turned out fine.**


	11. Rom to Victoria: Take Care of Each Other

**Author's note: From now on, except updates once or twice a week – not necessarily on Mondays and Thursday – because school is starting for me soon, and updates will be unpredictable. Requests will also help quicken the updates by preventing writer's block. :)**

**Romulus Washington-Morningstar (owned by me) to Victoria Hourner-Tailor (owned by CelticGames4)**

Victoria,

Hey, it's Romulus. Remus's twin brother. Yeah, that guy that flirted with you on a bet. Not that the bet was needed; I probably would have flirted with you anyway. And either way, you still would have brushed me aside and turned your attention to my oh-so-sweet-and-adorable twin. Maybe Peregrine knew that would happen.

Yeah, sorry that came out so bitter. I'm not going to cross it out only because you need to see the real me. Before I go on, please know that you cannot tell anyone what I said in this letter. Remus might already know, and I think our sister Valerie does, but still… Do not tell _anyone._ Got it? Good.

I always introduce myself as the "supermegafoxyhot" one and Remus the "mediocre" one, but really the roles are reversed. Whatever we do, Remus always seems to be one step ahead of me. If he wasn't so shy and awkward around girls, I bet they'd flock to him. He's just that kind of guy, attractive _and _sweet and charming. You'd probably agree. Anyways, I try not to be jealous… but I am. So, I pretend to have a huge ego to make myself feel better, as weird as it sounds. I'm sorry if I seemed like an arrogant jerk because of it.

Take care of Remus. He's fragile, and one girl breaking his heart will make him lose all faith in females. Even though it doesn't seem like it, I care about him. He's still my twin brother. He'll take care of you too, I know. He'll probably open doors for you and do these romantic gestures and just act like a real gentleman. Let him. Take care of each other. I know you will.

Sincerely,

Romulus


End file.
